


Snowman

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [11]
Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: 1910s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crutches, Disability, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snowball Fight, Triple Drabble, Wheelchairs, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Blenkinsop is determined to go out in the snow.





	Snowman

When they were young, they always loved going out in the snow. But it’s not really possible anymore. Because Maltravers can’t push the wheelchair when the ground is covered in snow, and snow reminds them both too much of the trenches (sometimes it sets off their shell shock). So going out in the snow is just fond memories of their childhoods, rather than a current reality.

At least, that’s how it was when it snowed last year. Because this year, Blenkinsop is determined to go out in the snow. Seeing the snow falling one evening makes Maltravers panic slightly, but he tries to ignore it. Blenkinsop wheels his chair over to the window too, reaching for his hand.

“I want to build a snowman and throw snowballs and have fun, old bean,” he says wistfully. “I just want…”

He trails off, but Maltravers knows what he means. He wants life to be normal again. But the war changed everything.

He sighs and gives Blenkinsop a hug. “So do I.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Blenkinsop makes his wishes a reality. Maltravers helps him into his warm clothes, and joins him at the back door. The garden is covered in a blanket of crisp snow. It just reminds him so much of boarding school, when two teenage boys made friends and played in the snow and had such fun.

And then Blenkinsop hauls himself to his feet with clumsy wooden crutches, and hobbles out into the snow. Maltravers helps him over to the bench, and he sits down. And then he scoops up a handful of snow and throws it at Maltravers.

“Damn you, Blenkers!” he says, throwing a snowball back.

Blenkinsop grins, and he just radiates such happiness.

And, smiling fondly at Blenkinsop, he kneels down and starts to build a snowman.


End file.
